


Collared and Owned

by tiann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiann/pseuds/tiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are mine Dean." Sam whispered over Dean's ear. Dean moaned, shifting his head to allow Sam to fit tighter against his neck. "I own you completely, and I will never let you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared and Owned

Dean sat back letting his legs fall open, and took a mouthful of his beer. He didn't have to look to know that Sam's eyes were on him. He could feel the heat of his gaze as it caressed every inch of him. He whimpered under the intensity, wanting those hands to chase the heat.

He slipped his fingers under the collar of his shirt, and let his fingers feel the leather, warmed by the heat of his skin. He was Sam's, owned, possessed and completely claimed. A smile spread across his lips. He wouldn't want it any other way. He started, feeling his phone vibrate so close to his aching cock. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out quickly.

"Hello!"

"I know you know that I'm watching you." Sam's voice sent wave after wave of heat through Dean. "What are you thinking about?" Dean smiled so hard, his cheeks hurt. He was grateful that he was looking down, his face hidden.

"You." Dean said, simply. "The night you collared me, and made me yours." Sam growled in Dean's ear. Dean closed his eyes letting his love consume him.

"Tell me." Sam demanded, softly. Dean sighed. He was powerless to deny Sam anything, no matter how big or small the request. He licked over his lips slowly, letting Sam hear it through the phone.

"I'm remembering when I was on my knees, sucking you off in that motel room. God! I love sucking you off Sam. You feel so hard and heavy in my mouth. You taste so damn good!" Dean moaned, wanting to feel that right now. Sam returned his moan.

"I love you Dean." Sam whispered into Dean's ear. Dean could hear the love, lust and desire that those four little words contained, and he wanted to cry. He knew it to be the divine truth, and it made him feel more powerful than God.

"I love you!" Dean said, shakily, his voice breaking. He squeezed his eyes shut to regain control. This was a game. They were playing. Now was not the time for him to fall to Sam's feet, wrap himself around his legs, and vocalize his undying love for him. He could do that later, right now he needed to keep it together, and play.

"Keep going." Sam encouraged. Dean heard him take his shot. If Dean's ears were accurate, he just sunk three balls with the one shot. Dean shifted in the seat, fighting his need to lift his head, and look at Sam.

"I remember drinking my reward, and thinking that I was the luckiest man alive to have you." Dean knew his voice was deep and gravely, exposing his undisguised lust for his brother. Sam made him weak. They both knew it; denying it or trying to hide it would be a waste of time. It's just the way that it was.

"I remember you leaving me there on my knees on the floor, and walking away from me. I watched you as you dug into your duffel, not knowing what you were doing. I remember not being able to look at anything else but that collar in your hand when you walked back over to me." Dean's fingers returned to the soft fur-lined leather that encircled his neck.

"I remember you telling me how much you loved me, how much you have always loved, and wanted me to be yours. I remember when you said that you never wanted me to be touched by anybody else ever again. You wanted to be my only lover for the rest of my life." Dean bit his lip, fighting a strong wave of emotion.

"I meant every word too." Sam whispered. Dean could hear the raw emotion in Sam's voice, and he ached to look at him.

"I know." Dean said, breathlessly. He cleared his throat. "I remember when you asked me to be yours for the rest of my life, and I thought I was going to die right there. My heart was so full, so complete for you Sam. Everything in me surrendered to you at that moment. I truly became yours when you locked that collar around my neck." He paused. "My collar."

"You know that it wasn't a one way deal, don't you Dean? I became yours mind, soul, and body that night too baby." Sam's voice broke, despite the fact that he was keeping it barely above a whisper. Dean whimpered, aching to hold him close.

"I want you to stand up, and walk straight out of here. Don't look at me or anyone else along the way. Just go to the car." Dean started, realizing that Sam was right behind him, whispering into his ear. He snapped his phone shut, and shoved it back into his pocket. He did as he was told, and made his way to the impala.

He didn't know if he was allowed to look up yet, so he kept his head down. His heart raced hearing, and feeling Sam come toward him. Sam leaned into him as he unlocked the door, and opened it for him.

"Get in."

Dean climbed in. Sam closed the door, and walked around the car. Dean held his breath when Sam got into the car next to him. So close to him, he could just reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

"Watch my hand." Sam instructed softly. Dean's eyes fixed on Sam's hand as he palmed himself through his jeans. "You made me so hard in there Dean." Sam moaned. "That was the best night of my life. You got me so hard remembering, baby." Dean swallowed thickly. It was the best fucking night of his life too. Every night since has been Dean's heaven. Sam undid his pants.

"I need for you to take this from me baby. I want to take you back to the motel, and show you how much I love you till the sun comes up." He pulled out his weeping cock. "But right now, I really need to come." Dean whimpered. His body unconsciously swayed toward Sam. "Make me come baby, make me come."

Dean needed no more direction. He bent down, and took Sam into his mouth. Sam's hand found it's way into Dean's hair, and Dean was lost. He sucked Sam, following every unspoken instruction that he gave. Whether it was tugs, and strokes on Dean's hair or little movements with his own body, Dean understood every single one. He drank down his reward, keening in pure bliss.

"I love you so much." Sam said, softly. Dean pulled off of him, and nuzzled into his crotch, deeply inhaling his scent. Sam stroked his hair, adoringly. Dean could actually feel his love in every stroke, and it made him feel warm.

"I love you." Dean whispered back. Sam drove back to the motel with Dean in his lap. He pulled into the parking space, and turned off the engine.

"We're here." Sam announced. Dean moaned, lapping at the little beads of sweat on Sam's abs. "I really want you behind that closed door Dean." Dean looked up into his eyes. He saw everything that Sam was going to do to him tonight, right there, staring back at him. He whimpered, reluctantly sitting up. His cock was making its needs known, pushing hard against its confines, but for Dean it just made his torture all the sweeter.

They were barely into the room when Sam shoved him against the wall. Dean had just enough time to meet his eyes, before Sam kicked his legs out from under him in one hard shove to the back of his ankles. Dean tumbled to his knees. Sam grabbed a handful of his hair, holding it hard.

"Take off all your clothes, and crawl to the bed." Sam said, forcefully. Dean shivered. Sam had slipped into his full Dom mode, and damn if that didn't make Dean's cock weep. Sam was naturally dominant, but when he took complete control of Dean, he was fucking brilliant.

Dean obeyed, taking off everything including his watch. The only thing he left on was his collar, not that he could take it off. It was locked, and the key was on a chain around Sam's neck. He got on his hands and knees, and crawled to the bed.

"Do you want me on my stomach or my back?" He asked, quietly. The floor shook slightly under Dean's knees as Sam walked over to him.

"Back."

Dean complied, getting onto the bed on his back. His eyes caught sight of the leather restraints that were hanging from Sam's hand. He met Sam's eyes, and put his arms above his head. Sam kicked off his shoes, and climbed on top, straddling him.

"You are so beautiful." Sam purred. He leaned over Dean, securing his wrists to the bed frame. Dean clutched Sam's wrist as he was tying, and looked at him inquisitively. Sam smiled at him sadly.

"I keep wondering what I ever did to deserve your love." Sam admitted, softly. Dean's grip on Sam's wrist tightened.

"What you did was love me just as much Sam." Dean said, with force. Sam looked deep into his eyes. "You gave me everything that you are, the good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly. I love you Sam. Don't ever doubt that." Sam held his eyes for a few moments, and then nodded.

"I know that, but sometimes I just think that maybe you're too good for me." He shrugged. "That's all." Dean fought against his restraints, needing to wrap Sam in his arms.

"I am not too good for you Sam. I am perfect for you. We are brothers Sam, we share the same blood. You are the other half of me in every way. Tell me that you know that." Dean pulled on his restraints again, though he knew it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere until Sam let him go.

"I know that you're my heart and my soul Dean. Everything that is good in me comes from the places inside of me where you reside." Sam laid his head down over Dean's heart. Dean felt like his chest just got locked into a vice grip.

"Don't do this to me Sam. We can't have an emotional conversation when I can't touch you. It's not fair." Dean felt Sam smile against his skin, and began to wonder if this wasn't part of Sam's plan for tonight. Sam turned his head, laving over Dean's nipple. Dean groaned, pushing his head back into his pillow.

He wanted to ask Sam to free his hands, to let him touch him, but he knew it would do no good. Sam had other plans for tonight, and as always Dean was helpless to deny him anything. He swallowed hard, loving the restriction on his throat caused by the collar. Sam was torturing his nipples mercilessly, licking, nipping, and soothingly sucking the sting away.

"I know that you intend on making love to me for hours. That's not what I want right now Sam." Dean said, quietly. Sam lifted his head to look up at him. Dean met his gaze smiling. "I want to feel you buried so deep inside of me that I forget where I end and you begin." He watched Sam's eyes darken with lust.

"I want that too, Dean." Sam whispered. Dean nodded.

"Then take it. Take me." Dean yanked on the restraints. "I am yours Sam, take whatever the fuck that you want from me." He opened his legs under Sam. "Please." Sam groaned, climbing off of him. He reached up, and released his hands. "Turn around."

Dean kissed his fingertips, and touched Sam's lips laying his kiss there. Sam kissed his fingers in return, and then he rolled over on his side facing away from Sam. Sam closed the distance between them fast, cuddling into Dean's back.

"You are mine Dean." Sam whispered over Dean's ear. Dean moaned, shifting his head to allow Sam to fit tighter against his neck. "I own you completely, and I will never let you go." A rush of heat ran through Dean when he heard Sam unbuckle his belt. He pushed his ass back in silent invitation.

"I felt that. You just can't wait to feel me inside of you, can you?" Dean shook his head, listening intently to the sounds of Sam unzipping himself, and taking himself out. "I slept deep inside you last night, so I don't think that I need to open you up." Dean whimpered, pushing his ass back again.

He felt Sam's hand moving against him as he slicked his cock. Sam shifted, thrust and Dean was instantly full. He gasped at the sudden intrusion. Sam's arm snaked around him, pulling him impossibly close to him. Dean went pliant in his arms. Sam could do whatever he wanted to Dean, he wasn't about to refuse.

Sam's teeth sunk deep into the side of his neck, breaking the skin. It was a kink of Sam's to take small amounts of Dean's blood during sex because they were brothers. Dean knew it, understood it, and enjoyed it just as much as Sam did. Sam's hand held Dean's hip steady as he began thrusting into him slowly.

Dean wanted to open himself wide open to Sam, and have him crawl inside of him. It seemed no matter how strong their bond, how much blood and cum passed between them; it was never enough for Dean. He always craved more. Their sex life was already insane. Sam needed to be inside Dean every chance he got. They sucked each other any time one of them got hard in between that and Sam slept all night long deep inside of Dean. Dean was totally consumed by Sam, and Dean knew that it was the same for Sam.

Sam sucked, and lapped at Dean's blood. Dean held still for him, letting him have his way. Sam's slow, torturous deep thrusting had Dean's cock steadily weeping. Sam moaned, nuzzling into his neck, his nose bumping off his collar.

"You are mine." He murmured, keeping his steady thrusts. "I love you." Dean pushed back against him, and shifted so that he was a little more underneath Sam.

"Stay still baby, and let me enjoy you." Sam said, quietly. Dean whimpered, giving up the last of his resistance. "That's it." Sam purred, licking at the tiny little droplets of blood that pooled on Dean's wound. "Let me have you."

Dean's heart felt like it would burst with all the love that he was feeling. He kept still as Sam took everything that he needed from him, and gave back ten times as that in every touch and soft kiss. Sam's arms around him tightened, letting Dean know that he was getting lost in what he was feeling. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's, and held him tight.

"Bite me." Dean whispered. Sam moaned so close to his ear that it sent a shiver through Dean. "I want you to take my blood again." Dean's body jerked involuntarily as Sam's teeth pierced the back of his neck. Dean whimpered at the burn, before relaxing. 

Sam lapped steadily at the blood that rose to the surface of the wound. Dean pulled his neck tight, causing it to bleed more. Sam's thrusts began to falter. Dean pushed back hard against him, and purred when he felt Sam's warmth flow into him. Sam gripped him hard, and nuzzled into his neck as he pulsed his release into Dean. Dean keened, taking all that he had to give him.

Before the pulsing in Dean's ass even stopped, Sam returned to lapping his neck. Dean groaned, aching for his own release. Sam licked a path of blood, up to the shell of Dean's ear.

"You held back, why?" Sam asked, nibbling on the earlobe. "Why didn't you come with me?"

Dean bit his bottom lip, to keep his pleasure contained.

"Cause I want you to suck it out of me." Dean admitted softly. "Would you do that for me?" Sam's arms loosened their iron grip. Dean instantly felt their loss.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" 

Dean almost lost it right there at Sam's softly spoken words. Hell yeah, he wanted to fuck Sam's mouth. The only reply that made it past Dean's lips however was a soft whimper. Sam kissed the side of his face, and slowly pulled out. Dean felt empty every damn time he did that. The fact that he knew that within an hour Sam would be back inside him for the night didn't even help.

When he rolled over, Sam was on his back giving him a come hither look. Dean wasted no time climbing up Sam's body, coming to rest on his chest. Sam chuckled softly at his eagerness. Dean lifted his ass up lining himself up with Sam's mouth.

"I love you." Dean whispered. Sam gave him a wicked smirk, and in one practiced move, opened his mouth and pulled Dean's cock in. Dean gasped, feeling the burning heat of Sam's mouth, and his tongue move all over the head. Sam winked, relaxing back against the pillow.

Dean got the silent permission that he could fuck him now. Dean's hips snapped forward, and began thrusting. He lasted less than a dozen strokes before he was pumping hard down Sam's throat. Sam's hands gripped his hips as he drank it all down. Dean pulled back, slipping from between Sam's lips. Dean watched Sam lick over his lips, catching the last of Dean's taste.

"I think out little game tonight went all to hell." Sam said, smiling. Dean smiled back.

"It was all your fault." Sam looked at him accusingly. Dean gave him his best innocent look. Sam quirked his eyebrow. "Yes you. All that talk about when I collared you pulled at my heart strings." He slapped Dean's ass playfully. "And you knew it would, you evil little minx." Dean's face broke into a huge smile.

"I knew that I was sitting in that chair feeling all this love for you, and I wanted you to feel a little back, that's all." Sam looked at him sharply.

"Are you under the belief that there is a single minute out of any given day when I don't feel consumed by my love for you Dean?" Dean tipped his head to the side, looking apologetic.

"No, I know that it's the same for you. It's just sometimes it completely consumes and takes me over. You become my whole world Sam." Sam narrowed his eyes on him.

"Dean that's what it's like that for me all the time." His hand reached out, stroking Dean's cheek. "You are my everything, baby." Sam whispered. Dean sighed, climbing off of Sam to stretch out beside him.

"It's like that for me too Sam, it's just sometimes I can't control it as well as I do most of the time." Dean admitted, looking deep into Sam. He leaned in and kissed Sam softly, stroking into his mouth with his tongue. Sam moaned underneath him, sending waves of heat back into Dean. He pulled back slowly, and laid his forehead against Sam's.

"Tell me that we'll always be like this." Dean said, quietly. "Promise me that what we have will never change." Sam threaded his fingers into Dean's hair and held him tightly to him.

"I can't do that Dean. Of course this is gonna change as we get older, but it'll only change for the better. I might grow to love you more over the years, but I could never love you any less than I do right now." He nuzzled against Dean's forehead. "I promise that we could never be any less than this, but someday we might possibly become more."

Dean fell against Sam, drowning in his warmth. His heart felt like it was going to explode; his body just didn't feel big enough to contain the love flowing through him. Sam stroked his hair, soothingly, calming the fire that was racing through his blood.

"I love you." Dean said, dissolving into tears. "I never want to know a minute of a life without you in it Sam, I'd rather die." Sam held him close as he gave into his emotions and fears. God! Sam made him insane.

He curled into Sam tight, resting his head over his heart, and listened to his heartbeat as it lulled him toward sleep. He was barely awake when he felt Sam roll him over onto his side and slide back inside of him.

"This is the only way I want to sleep for the rest of my life Dean." Sam whispered in his ear. "As far inside of you as I can physically get." Sam laid a cluster of kisses over his neck, ear, and side of his face, before settling into him, snug tight for the night. Dean sighed. He felt completely owned. Here with Sam inside him, holding him tight was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
